


Thinking Out Loud

by sandywest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywest/pseuds/sandywest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carmilla is a devilishly beautiful tattooed goddess and Laura just can't keep her thoughts to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nymeria915](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria915/gifts).



> Let me know if I should continue this story! :) Thanks!

Thinking Out Loud

 

It was two in the morning when she first saw the black-haired goddess. She waltzed into her life the day she waltzed into that café in all her leather-clad, badass glory. She still remembers every detail of how they met.

She came here everyday for the past two years and she knows the place and the owner by heart. She ordered her usual: a cup of hot cocoa and two delicious, and certainly not nutritious, warm chocolate chip cookies. she sat down in her favorite booth in the corner and smiled graciously when Kirsch, her favorite barista, came to deliver her sweets.

Suddenly, she sees her. But then again, it all happened so slowly. Before she knew it, she watched the brooding, raven-haired woman stroll over to the booth adjacent to hers and peruse the menu in front of her. Suddenly, the raven-haired woman looked up and caught the dirty-blonde staring at her. The smaller girl’s mouth gaped open and blood rushed to her face. She grabbed the menu and buried her face with it in horror. The embarrassed girl could hear her giggle and a thought came wandering into her brain: she wanted to be the reason for that laugh.

The dirty-blonde headed girl lowered the menu so only her eyes were showing and she caught the raven-haired beauty smirking at her. Her smirk was so incredibly beautiful; it oozed predatory sex appeal. Finally, she put down the menu and set it on the table. She smiled guiltily and introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Laura.”

“Hello, Laura,” the raven-haired goddess’s voice was dripping with what could be described as utter _sex_.

It was then that Laura took a moment to revisit the gorgeous girl’s body. This girl was, from what Laura could see, fit. _And by fit,_ Laura thought, _I mean so flipping hot._ The brooding stranger had tattoos all over her arms and wrists; Laura couldn’t see a single blank patch of skin without ink on it. Laura had always found tattoos, especially on girls, to be extremely attractive. _Wow, I am so unbelievably gay,_ Laura thought to herself. Or at least, she thought she did. But, in classic Laura fashion, she had been thinking aloud the entire time she was (not so obviously) admiring the gorgeous girl.

Laura blinked back to attention when a tinkling, bubbly giggle pierced the air between the two. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Laura’s face burned with extreme embarrassment as she hid her face once more in the menu.

“Well, well, well, cutie; looks like I was right about you,” The tattooed girl chuckled heartily, “You certainly are gay.”

Laura pulled her face up and away from the menu and stared, flabbergasted, at the girl now sitting in front of her, “What are you talking about? I don’t even know you? I’ve never met you in my entire 19 years on this cruddy earth! And I’d remember a gorgeous face like yours! I mean, wait. I didn’t just say that out loud did I?”

Laura whined on and on about how embarrassed she was and the _one_ time she meets a really hot girl she acts like she owns the place.

“Actually creampuff, I do own the place. Well, the tattoo parlor upstairs anyway.” Tattoo girl (as Laura was now referring to her) said matter-of-factly.

“Then how have I never seen you before-wait, you haven’t even said what your name is! How do I know you aren’t some creepy stalker who’s been following me and tracking my every move and lying in wait just so you can sneak up on me and murder me in my sle-”

Laura was cut short by a perfectly manicured and oh-so slender pointer finger. At that point, Laura wanted nothing more than to put that finger where she wanted it, “Oh, crap. I said that out loud too, didn’t I?”

“Carmilla,” Tattoo girl said calmly between bouts of laughter.

“What?” Laura questioned.

“My name. It’s Carmilla. And for your embarrassment’s sake, I’m not a ‘creepy stalker who’s been following you and tracking your every move and lying in wait just so I can sneak up on you and murder you in your sleep.’” Tattoo girl, Carmilla, punctuated her insult with air quotes.

“Air quotes? Who uses air quotes anymore? What year do you live in? 2001?” It was Laura’s turn to make fun of Carmilla.

Carmilla stood up, rattled off a few numbers, and left the café. Laura realized what she was up to, chased Carmilla halfway down the block and caught her wrist.

Carmilla whirled around with a smirk, “Took you long enough, cutie,” Carmilla took a pen out of her leather jacket pocket, grasped Laura’s hand in her own and wrote the digits of her phone number on the shorter girl’s arm, all the while ignoring the burning, tingling sensation she felt in her body, “See you around, babe.”

Laura blinked and her mouth gaped open as she watched Carmilla waltz away towards a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Carmilla promptly took her keys out of another pocket, mounted the Harley in a manner that just _has_ to be illegal, revved up the machine, and rode off toward the moon. Laura felt a chill over her shoulder as she walked the familiar streets home and swore she could hear the sound of Carmilla’s voice lulling her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laura gets a surprise.

The first thing Laura did when she woke up is-naturally-check her social media accounts on her phone. As a journalism major in her senior year of college, she felt she always needed to be in the know. After scrolling through her Instagram and liking a few pictures of cats and ‘aesthetically pleasing leather-bound journals’, Laura took to her private Facebook account.

               She saw the usual ‘Good morning, Silas University!’ posts from the journalism and alchemy clubs; but what she saw next was weirder than Lafontaine going to the girls’ restroom. What she saw made her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

               _People you may know: Sofia Garcia, William (Will) Luce, Carmilla Karnstein_

               Laura’s mouth gaped wide open when she saw Carmilla Karnstein’s profile picture; she was the mysterious leather-clad stranger Laura had met in the café the night before. _Carmilla Karnstein_ , Laura thought with a smile, _let’s see who exactly you are._

In classic Investigative-Laura fashion, Laura Hollis spent the next two hours Facebook-stalking Carmilla. She was interrupted when her alarm that was set to wake her up for her 8 AM class. She swiped her finger across her phone screen and went back to her computer. Laura discovered that Carmilla was also a senior at Silas. Her major? _Philosophy,_ Laura thought (not so quietly) to herself, _it suits her. She has a certain air of mystery about her, but I’ll get to the bottom of her._

               “Well, I certainly hope so. But let me take you out to dinner first.”

               “Holy fiddlesticks!” Laura hollered as she jumped out of her bed and frantically looked around the room in search of the invisible voice.

               Her eyes landed on her phone (that was now laying on the floor) when she heard a familiar, melodious laughter ring from it, “Carmilla? What the frilly hell?”

               “Hey, cutie,” Carmilla rasped, “You’ve really got to work on your ‘thinking happens inside your head’ skills.’”

               “Holy Hufflepuff, Carm! You scared the bees out of me!” Laura gasped, “How did you get my number? I don’t remember giving it to you.”

               “Carm?” Carmilla questioned sincerely.

               “Huh?” Laura was confused. Why was Carmilla saying her own na- _oh. I called her ‘Carm’._

               “Never mind, cupcake. And you didn’t give it to me. And I don’t think ‘scared the bees out of me’ is an actual phrase.” Laura couldn’t see her, but Carmilla was smirking the entire time she was talking.

               “Okay…then how’d you get my number?” Laura prodded Carmilla for answers. Laura was a journalism major, after all.

               “If I told you, I’d have to eat you,” Carmilla smiled even though Laura couldn’t see her.

               _I would gladly welcome that,_ Laura thought (this time, she successfully kept her thoughts to herself).

               “Just kidding, creampuff. If I told you, then I’d lose my-how did you say it? Air of mystery?” Carmilla smirked.

               Laura’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her ‘alarm’ must have really been a call from the raven-haired Carmilla. Why didn’t she look at her phone before? _Ugh,_ Laura smacked her hand to her forehead, _now I look like a weirdo. Okay, girl the hell up Laura. Ask her on a date. Just six little words. Okay. You can do this. Come on. Just spit it out._

Laura suddenly blurted out her question, “Willyougooutwithme?” Laura was pretty sure she didn’t take a breath in that entire sentence. She slowed down, took a deep breath and asked again, “Carmilla, will you go out with me?”

               “Sure, Lauronica. Dinner and a show. That sound good? See you at 8.” Carmilla hung up the phone before Laura could get a word in.

               Laura sighed as she looked down at her phone, “This is gonna be a long day,” With four classes each an hour apart and apparently a date later that night, she groaned and trod into her closet to find an outfit suitable for class and a date. She was _not_ changing clothes today.

               Finally, Laura found an outfit that would work for class and her date and reentered her room. She walked over to her nightstand to check her phone, noticed the time and gasped, “Oh no! I’m gonna be late!” With one hoist, her backpack was on. Laura ran out the door before she could see a text from Carmilla’s number.

               “ _See you later, cutie.”_

              


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all probably want me to write more actual events in each chapter-and I promise I will as this story develops in my head-but the story *is* still forming in my head and I'm not sure where I'm going with it. I want to make it as long as possible without dragging y'all on forever until you're sick of it. Please, let me know in the comments where you'd like to see our favorite duo go! I'd love ideas! Thanks for reading and sorry for rambling! Enjoy the longer chapter. :)

Wet and swollen lips were Laura’s most vivid memory of ‘kissing’ Carmilla Karnstein. Laura heard heavy breathing, felt hands wandering, and heard soft moaning coming from-she wasn’t quite sure. The moment her lips met Carmilla’s, she lost all concept of personal space. Laura didn’t know where she began and Carmilla ended. Now she really knew what all those Taylor Swift love songs were about. But-she didn’t really love Carmilla yet-did she?

*Earlier that day*

Laura Hollis was, it’s safe to say, exhausted. She had four classes today with an hour or less in between each one. With a five-minute lunch break she gave herself around noon, she was now starving. As she stumbled clumsily into her studio apartment, she yawned loudly and decided to take a short nap before her date that night. Laura tumbled onto her bed and fell asleep the minute she hit the pillow. She dreamt of her upcoming date.

The dirty-blonde headed college student awoke around 7:30 in the evening. Laura unlocked her phone and checked to see if she had any text messages and saw three unread messages.

“ _Hey cutie,”_ The message was sent at around the time she fell asleep.

_How long was I asleep for?_

_“Earth to cutie? Still on for tonight?”_

_“I’m picking you up at 7:45, like it or not. See you in a few, cupcake.”_

_7:45? Oh fudge! She’s gonna be here in 5 mi-_

Laura’s thoughts were interrupted by ‘shave and a haircut’ being tapped on the front door to her apartment. _Oh crap,_ she cursed, _Now I have like no time to get ready!_

She trod over to her mirror and tried to fix her hair. After two more rounds of knocks, she dashed to the front door while nearly slid into it, took a moment to catch her breath, and slowly pulled the door open. What she saw waiting for her on the other side of the threshold took her breath away. Once again, Laura’s mouth fell wide open, _Wow. She’s absolutely gorgeous. And I am so…so…so gay!_

The gorgeous woman chuckled amid a smirk, “I seem to recall you saying something of that nature. Lucky for you, so am I.”

“I really need to work on that, don’t I?” Laura’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, although she should be used to being embarrassed around Carmilla, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the way her heart raced and her stomach flipped when she was near Carmilla.

Laura’s cheeks cleared up and she finally got a good look at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Carmilla Karnstein was wearing a similar outfit to the one she wore at the coffee shop; except, this time she was wearing her hair in a loosely tied-up pony tail. Besides her new hairdo, Carmilla was wearing her leather ankle boots, a black and white lacy top, and-of course-sinfully tight leather pants.

“See anything you like, creampuff?” Carmilla swaggered into Laura’s apartment, her butt looking absolutely _fantastic_ in those leather pants, “I can hear your gears turning, cutie.”

“What!” Laura exclaimed, “I didn’t say anything this time!”

“Didn’t have to, Laur, the blood on your lips speaks for itself,” Carmilla smirked and walked over to Laura.

Just as Laura put her fingers to her bottom lip to wipe the blood off; the sexy, badass, motorcycle riding, mystery woman caught Laura’s wrist in her hand. Carm’s fingers were cold and slender; Laura shivered as Carmilla raised her left hand to Laura’s neck.

Finally, Laura was able to look Carmilla in the eyes. What she saw were big, dilated brown eyes that had darkened to a near black. Carmilla was looking at Laura like a hunter eyes his prey.

Before Laura knew it, Carmilla swooped down and captured Laura’s bottom lip with her own lips. Instantly, Laura flat out _moaned_ at the contact. This was the last thing Laura expected Carm to do, but she should’ve expected it honestly. Kissing someone you just met seemed to be quite the norm for her-lover? Girlfriend?

Laura was at a loss for words and frankly, she didn’t care. Her hands had, at some point, knotted themselves in Carmilla’s brown wavy locks. Wait-hadn’t she been wearing a pony tail? Laura had apparently taken Carm’s hair down in the heat of the moment, but again-she didn’t care.

It was then she realized that Carmilla was still latched onto her lower lip, but she wasn’t moving-so it wasn’t really a kiss. Or was it? Before she could kiss Carmilla for real, Laura realized that Carmilla had pulled away. The smaller girl opened her eyes slowly and she saw Carmilla smiling the biggest smile she’d ever seen on the taller girl’s face.

“Wow,” Laura breathed, smiling big. She could hardly call that a kiss, yet her fingers and lips were still tingling from the contact.

The dirty-blonde headed girl closed her eyes slowly as Carmilla reached up to cup Laura’s cheek. Laura was grinning still and she started chuckling.

“Something funny, Laura?” Carmilla smiled cheekily; she had a feeling she knew why Laura’s gears were turning, but she wanted to hear what Laura was thinking.

Laura was laughing so hard she was now tearing up, “You look like…a vampire!” Between fits of laughter, Laura took her phone out and snapped a picture of Carmilla’s bloody lips.

Carmilla looked at her stoically and mussed her hair up, posing for the camera, “Do I look like Edward Cullen yet?”

Laura grinned, “Nah, you’re way hotter.” _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_ _Oh well, she’s probably a mind reader anyway._

If Carmilla was a mind reader; she didn’t show it, “Well, he was a dunce anyway. It’s like, _you’re a vampire numbnuts, eat her!”_

Laura giggled, “So where are we going for our date, Ms. Karnstein?”

The shorter girl had a feeling Carmilla might want to go back to the coffee shop where they met or another book store, but she wanted to try something different, something new.

“Well Ms. Hollis, what would you like to do?”

Carmilla tilted her head and smiled when Laura blurted out, “You. And I totally meant to say that out loud this time.” It was no question how undeniably attractive Carmilla was and Laura was definitely attracted to her dark-haired paramour.

The taller girl’s eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure, “As much as I’d like that, cutie, and I’d really like that-let me make a proposition. Today, we do whatever I want and tonight we can do whatever _you_ want,” Carmilla caressed her slim hand across Laura’s collar bone and down her shoulder to hold her at her waist.

Laura hitched her breath, “Okay,” She breathed.

Carmilla had now pulled Laura so close even Jesus himself couldn’t fit between them. And it felt absolutely-

“Perfect,” Carmilla sighed. With one fell swoop, the taller girl picked Laura up-bridal style, of course-and waltzed out Laura’s front door.


End file.
